The invention relates to the measurement of solar energy received at a particular place.
In most applications of solar energy, there is a need for statistical data regarding the distribution of energy in time and space.
The knowledge available at present is either inaccurate or unsuitable for using solar energy.
There is therefore a need for an easily transportable, inexpensive measuring instrument which can measure the energy received during a given period, using the same pick-ups as are used for the applications.